What Am I?
by RoseAmador
Summary: Sensational Sherri silently waits & meticulously makes her plans to unleash her revenge on the Helmsley Pack whom she blames for the death of her family during the Great War. Her instrument of choice Nikki Bella. Nikki, an Omega, has been raised to believe she is human, until she meets the prized Alpha male Randy Orton. Randy Orton is lonely & wants a mate an Omega to call his own.
1. Introduction

WHAT AM I?

This is a very different story for me, I have been very interested in the whole dynamics of the Alpha and Omega relationship. This story is set in that realm. An Alpha is the dominate one usually male but there can be female Alphas. An Omega is the submissive one and can breed, they are usually female but again there can be male Omegas. A Beta is the one in between, they are not dominate nor submissive they are neutral and its rare for them to be able to breed.

I have researched and read stories describing when an Omega goes into heat and some writers have also come up with a similar cycle for an Alpha referred to as a rut or their rutting period. A heat or rut simply means that the Alpha or Omega is super sexually active during this time, their whole being craves for sex and if they do not satisfy this craving they become frantic, desperate with need until they have sex or the cycle has ended. They are aggressive or obsessive or basically horny all the time until their heat or rut is over. The cycle effects an omega more to the point, they cannot function until this phase is over. For an Omega this can be very dangerous if their need is not met because it last about a week to week and a half. Their body is consumed with heat that also burns from the inside which can caused an Omega to become dehydrated, as a result they can die from dehydration. Also, for an Omega in heat its very painful, think of a drug addict needing their fix, it is similar for an Omega until they have sex (more specifically they are knotted by an Alpha) or when their heat is finally over does the pain stop, they can also die from the intense pain. The Alpha also experiences pain but not as badly as the Omega also minus the heat. The purpose of these cycles is to impregnate an Omega. An Alpha will knot an Omega connecting the Alpha to an Omega so their seed will go directly into the womb of the Omega practically guaranteeing they will get pregnant. A knot can last for 20 minutes to an hour depending on how strong the Alpha's arousal is. One of the biggest differences between the cycles is an Alpha's rut last only a couple of days. In addition, a heat can happen 3 to 4 times a year for an Omega. Ruts have no real time period that I saw so I will say every six weeks because Alpha's rut is suppose to happen more frequently until they meet their mate, the Omega. Their cycles will eventually be in sync and an Alpha will not have as many ruts. Another aspect of their mating or cycles, when an Omega starts to go into heat or when they are in heat, it is during this time they find out who their true Alpha is or meant to be with. The Omega will either accept or reject the Alpha and the same is true for the Alpha, so the Alpha and Omega must agree but despite this some Alphas and Omegas will still mate because the love they have for the other in their human forms. In addition, this does not mean they cannot have sex with other people they can but it will lack that deep connection and will not fill that missing piece in them. Omegas can get pregnant by Alphas that are not meant to be their mate.

This brings up another interesting aspect of the Alpha and Omega dynamics. An Alpha, Beta and Omega are werewolves or _were_ for short can take a human form. They can shift from being a wolf to human and vise versa at will. When a werewolf reaches puberty which is around 13 to 16 years of age, they will know if they are an Alpha or Beta or Omega. It is like another being that has awakened in them, their Alpha or Beta or Omega can speak to them but it is a voice they can only hear, so if they are not prepared at a young age for the change they can think they have or gone crazy. Also, if a werewolf tries to go against their nature the Alpha or Beta or Omega being inside them will start an internal battle wanting their human counterpart to follow their nature it is inherent or instinctive in the Alpha or Beta or Omega being. Since the Omegas are the submissive ones, they will often lose this internal battle but a strong werewolf male can control their Alpha. Overall, the werewolf must try to find a way to make their human side work with the Alpha, Beta or Omega being inside them in order to have harmony.

So, I could go on forever but I am giving you this information because this is what I am basing my story on. Of course there will be other aspects of the Alpha and Omega relationship described in this story.

Summary:

17 years have pass since the Great War between the humans and the werewolves, this war almost cause the end of all civilization. A truce was called and both sides agreed to terms and created laws that would govern their society. However their are some humans who harbor great hatred for the werewolves and vise versa.

Sensational Sherri silently waits and meticulously makes her plans to unleash her revenge on the Helmsley Pack whom she blames for the death of her family during the Great War. Her instrument of choice Nikki Bella. Nikki, an Omega, has been raised to believe she is human, until she meets the prized Alpha male Randy Orton. Randy Orton is lonely and wants a mate, an Omega to call his own. What will happen when they cross paths?

intro for Fanfic: Sensational Sherri silently waits & meticulously makes her plans to unleash her revenge on the Helmsley Pack whom she blames for the death of her family during the Great War. Her instrument of choice Nikki Bella. Nikki, an Omega, has been raised to believe she is human, until she meets the prized Alpha male Randy Orton. Randy Orton is lonely & wants a mate an Omega to call his own. Alpha/Omega

Author's Note:

If you don't know who Sensational Sherri or Ted DiBiase a.k.a. the Million Dollar Man please look them up. They were very interesting characters during their time in the WWE. I just wanted to find a different villain that I have not used yet for this story, so I did some research and found these two interesting superstars. I have to say Sensational Sherri is definitely great villain material. For this story I am trying to make all the main characters superstars from WWE.

The first chapter will be up in a couple of hours.

Thanks and I hope you like this story. Please leave a review they are greatly appreciated and motivating. ~RoseAmador~ :)


	2. Chapter 1

It had been 17 years since the Great War that had almost destroyed all of civilization, it was President Sting that had call for a truce with The Undertaker, an elder and respected leader of the Werewolves. By some miracle both humans and werewolves had manage to create a society where both races could co-exist. There still lingered bitter memories of the past but overall most had moved on but there were some who's pain never seemed to go away. It had remind there on the surface waiting for something to set it off, which is what happened with Sensational Sherri.

It had been 17 years since she had looked upon her husband Ted DiBiase or felt his touch or his kiss or heard his voice or smelled his scent. 17 years of loneliness and trying to let go, 17 years of wondering the kind of men her sons Brett and Michael would have grown up to be. She had Nikki and tried to forget and focus on her daughter. In the beginning, after the war had ended, she was consumed with revenge and plotted so many different ways on how she would get back at her neighbors the Helmsley's for killing her husband and sons. She wanted to hurt Hunter deeply to the point of crippling him emotionally that werewolf that mutt, but the new Charter Law's forbid human or werewolf from exacting their revenge and if anyone dared to defy the Charter Law's it was instant death. But it was hard to let go considering Hunter's property ran along hers. Her only consolation was that he too had lost his wife Stephanie and his children. While he was invading her home, a group of human rebels invade his home slaughtering his family as he had murdered hers. She was so consumed with hate and rage that her need for revenge made her do some unthinkable things, things she did not want to think about, things she did not dare say out loud...until now.

4 years after the Great War, Hunter had moved the rest of his pack to another piece of property owned by his family about 2 miles away from hers. It wasn't enough distance but it helped not having to see him every single day or run into him in town or one of his pack members. Little by little, the hate and rage that consumed Sherri lessened but never fully went away. Sherri put all of her energy into her husband's business which he had named after her "Sensational Sherri" and of course she had her sickly daughter, Nikki. She had managed to move on to the point she had actually started dating again two years ago and even now had a boyfriend named John Bradshaw Layfield or JBL as she called him. For once in the 15 years following the Great War, Sherri could honestly say she was happy. But then 2 months ago at a wine convention where one of her wines was being awarded Wine of the Year, she had ran into Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

They didn't say anything to each other, they just stared at one another remembering the pain they had caused each other and the loss of their loved ones. Hunter looked well, he no longer had long blond flowing hair, he had cut it to the point he looked bald. He had a new wife and 2 small little boys.

In that moment, Sherri could feel the hate and the rage she had tried so hard to let go of come flooding back like a tidal wave. She was the one to end their staring match as she stepped closer and slapped Hunter hard across the face and then turned on her heels and walked away leaving a stunned Hunter, wife, kids and guest as she left the room.

Since that day, she started to plot her revenge again and she didn't care if it meant death because if she were honest with herself the life had left her body the day her husband and sons were murdered. Sherri had tried for Nikki's sake to move on but she knew now she never could or would until she made Hunter pay. Until she made Hunter feel her loss because it was obvious he hadn't. He had moved on and even had new family, while Sherri still fought the feelings of loss and the empty hole left in her heart.

As Sherri sat at her vanity she applied more powder to her face. She stared at her image. She noticed that her eyes were sad but no tears fell. Sherri had cried for too many years and she had none left. She taken out of her thoughts by a soft knock at the door. "Come in.", she said gently. Looking in the mirror, Sherri saw Miss Elizabeth walk in and close the door behind her.

Sherri and Miss Elizabeth were best friends before the war and still even after. Miss Elizabeth's family had suffered the same fate as Sherri's but unlike Sherri, Miss Elizabeth had lost her home and property since it was her husband Randy "The Macho Man" Savage that made all financial decisions, so Sherri took her in. Miss Elizabeth was a great comfort to Sherri over the years, they were bonded not only by the friendship they had formed in grade school but by their losses as well. They were more like sisters, they had the same skin color, eyes and both were brunettes with long, curly hair and that is where their similarities ended. They were almost the same height but Sherri was an inch taller. Despite her pain, Miss Elizabeth was had remind gentle, sweet and liked to help and please others. Where as Sherri was loud, demanding and could be a bully until she got her way, which is one of the reasons "Sensational Sherri" was a success. Miss Elizabeth had even found love again and had another child but she still lived with Sherri, in a small house on Sherri's estate. Miss Elizabeth came in the morning and left by mid afternoon to be with her family. She took great pains to make sure Sherri and her family interacted little. She knew how much pain Sherri still felt and did not want to rub her good fortune in Sherri's face. Nor did she want to abandon Nikki or her friend, who had been there for her in her most tragic hour.

It was only Miss Elizabeth who could be honest and voice her opinion to Sherri without the fear of retaliation. "You look beautiful Sherri.", Miss Elizabeth said gently in her southern accent as she approached her friend.

"Thank you"

Once Miss Elizabeth was behind her, Sherri handed her a brush. Miss Elizabeth took the brush and started to comb Sherri's hair. "Do you want your hair up for tonight?"

"Yes, I need to look my best."

Miss Elizabeth continued to comb her hair. When she was done combing Sherri's hair she put it up in a French twist. "All done.", she said then placed her hands on Sherri's shoulders and their eyes connected through the mirror.

"How long has Nikki been off her meds now?", Sherri asked with a monotone voice.

"A week. (pause) You don't have to do this Sherri. Its not too late to stop this.", Miss Elizabeth said with a worried look on her pretty face.

"I am sorry Elizabeth but I am not like you. I can't let this go, especially after seeing that smug bastard with his new family as if nothing ever happened. While I still have this deep unending emptiness in me.", Sherri said with great sadness and a hint of anger.

"What about JBL? I thought things between the two of you were getting serious.", Miss Elizabeth said with concern.

"I tried Elizabeth but JBL is no Teddy. I fooled myself into thinking that JBL could help me forget Teddy but no man can replace or even come close to him. After all these years, I feel like I am cheating on Teddy by being with JBL.", Sherri said bitterly. She had tried to have a relationship with JBL, he was rich, handsome and did everything to make Sherri happy and for a time Sherri believed she was, until she saw Hunter again. "I am going to end it with JBL, I don't want to lead him on."

"But Sherri, Teddy wouldn't want you to do this, he would have wanted you to move on and to find somebody else that would make you happy because he loved you that much. It would hurt Teddy to see you like this.", Miss Elizabeth pleaded with her friend.

"Are you saying you are not going to help me?!", Sherri said with a steely voice and wild, hard eyes as she stared at Miss Elizabeth through the mirror.

Miss Elizabeth didn't flinch, she was used to Sherri's volatile mood swings. "Of course I will help, even if I disagree with you. I will always help you no matter what. I just want you to be sure because once you put these wheels in motion there will be no coming back and Nikki will be the one to be hurt the most by all of this."

"I know but it cannot be helped. (pause) You love her as if she were your own?", Sherri asked softly with depressing eyes as she thought of Nikki.

"Of course, I helped you raise her and in doing so it helped me cope with the loss of my own daughters. Nikki is a sweet girl with a tough, wild side that reminds me of you." Both women smiled at the comment. "Even though, she has been isolated from society, Nikki is strong and any mother would be proud to call her their own."

"Even though she is -?", Sherri trailed off.

"Yes, even though." Miss Elizabeth loved Sherri as if she were her own flesh and blood but she also felt the same for Nikki, which is why she never left to live her own life. Miss Elizabeth knew she could not stop Sherri and if she tried, Sherri would most likely send her away and Nikki would be all alone. No, she could not do that to Nikki, who was innocent of all that had happened. But she would do everything she could to defect what ever Sherri had planned. "Don't you love her?"

"Yes but I love Teddy more.", Sherri replied with glassy eyes and a broken voice.

Randy Orton was driving to the DiBiase home, his father Bobby Orton was most likely already there. Randy press the gas petal harder, he knew is father would be angry with him if he was late. Randy couldn't help it. It had been about 3 years since Randy returned home after his divorce from a human. 3 years since he had been on human territory. It brought back bitter, hurtful memories of his failed marriage to Kelly Kelly.

Flashback

 _ **"I am sorry Randy, but as long as you are married to a human your alpha will not all you to breed.", Doctor Jerry Lawler said sympathetically. He had been Randy's family doctor since he was a pup. Dr. Lawler was now in his late fifties.**_

 _ **"What the fuck do you mean it will not allow me to breed?! I have been married for 2 years and I want a family! Kelly wants a family!", Randy bellowed as he stood up from his chair, knocking it down to the floor and slamming his fist on Dr. Lawler's desk.**_

 _ **Dr. Lawler was a beta and use to the aggression of male alpha's. He rarely flinched when he delivered news an alpha did not want to hear but even he had to admit that Randy Orton was definitely an alpha to fear when angered. Randy's eyes were a stormy blue and they narrowed and stared at him coldly with his face in a frown, flush red with rage. Dr. Lawler cleared his throat, "When you decided to make Kelly Kelly your mate, did your alpha agree with your choice?"**_

 _ **Randy ran his fingers through his short brown hair and let out a breath of frustration and looked at the doctor. "Of course not, Kelly is a human. I grew up with her doc, I have loved her since I was a pup and dreamed of the day I would marry her and start a family with her. And your telling me my alpha will not allow it?"**_

 _ **"I am afraid so Randy. It is a rare occurrence but it does happen. After the battery of test I conducted, I have concluded that your alpha believes your true mate an omega is out there and your alpha waits for her."**_

 _ **"So if I stay with Kelly, I won't have pups of my own?", Randy said devastated by the news. It was ingrained in his genetics the need to have a family of his own: a mate and children to provide for, love and protect with his life if need be.**_

 _ **"I am afraid so Randy.", Dr. Lawler said remorsefully.**_

 _ **"What if I knot her? It will practically guarantee she gets pregnant.", Randy said hopefully.**_

 _ **"NO! Randy you can't! She is human and her body is not equipped to handle your knot. You will damage her insides. Look if you really want a family with Kelly Kelly there is always adoption."**_

Flashback over

Kelly Kelly's family the Kelly's bought the land that ran along side his family's land. He remembered the first time he met Kelly she was 5 years old and he was 9. She had gotten lost in the woods and Randy found her. He could see she had been crying from the tears that stained her face. Kelly approached him and for some reason the little girl trusted him and ran into his arms. She had long blond hair and light blue eyes. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Even though he was only 9, he felt he had met the girl that would be his mate. The only problem was she was human, but it didn't matter, she would be his mate no matter what. From that day on Randy would visit her as often as he could and when she turned 16 years old and with her parents permission he dated her.

Randy had waited patiently for 2 years for Kelly Kelly to reach the age of 18 which according to human law she was then old enough to get married. Everything was perfect at first, Kelly's family welcomed him and his parents supported him even though it went against tradition. His parents saw how their son loved Kelly Kelly, so despite their misgivings they supported their son's choice. Randy had graduated from business school and was able to get a job in the human world as an accountant for a prestigious firm. He then bought a house in the city and married Kelly Kelly but after 2 years of marriage they had yet to have any children to fill their home. At first, Kelly thought perhaps something was wrong with her and made an appointment with a doctor to get checked. Her results came back fine and then Randy discovered it was him. He told her what Dr. Lawler had said and she took the news hard. They tried to make the marriage work but another year and no children of their own, Kelly demanded a divorce.

Randy was an alpha and believed when you claim a partner you stayed with that person for life. Under Werewolf Law, Kelly would not have been able to demand a divorce, even though her reason was valid. She would have had to ask her alpha for permission, which he would have denied. However, he did not mate, knot and claim her they way werewolf's claim a mate. If he had she would not have been able to survive the trauma of his knot or the claiming bite. So, he had mistakenly mated her and married under Human Laws and had no choice but to grant her the divorce she demanded. The divorce and the loss of Kelly Kelly devastated Randy. He felt he had failed as a man and more importantly as an Alpha because he could not please his mate. He quit his job, sold the house he bought with Kelly and returned to his family's home and worked for his father's winery business. It had been 3 years since he had seen Kelly Kelly.

Randy was now 28 years old and the oldest of his three siblings. His brother had found and married his mate and already gave his parents grandchild. Even his sister who did not fine her true mate was married had have given birth this year to a beautiful baby girl. While he was still without a mate and wonder if he would ever find the omega whom was meant to be his mate.

Randy had finally arrived at the DiBiase home.


	3. Chapter 2

Nikki Bella DiBiase stared at her image in the mirror of her vanity, she sat combing her long brown straight hair getting all the tangles and knots out. A mixture of emotions ran through her, as she thought of the turbulent week she had. First, after fighting cancer her entire life from childhood into adulthood, she had finally won the battle and no longer had to take the medication which often left her ill and exhausted to the point she could hardly function. She cannot remember a time when she was not taking medication and their side effects. She should be celebrating this major victory in her life, but then her longtime boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler broke up with her. They had been dating for four years and he grew tired of waiting for her to go to the next step in their relationship. He often called her frigid or ice queen because whenever he tried to initiate sex between them Nikki would be smoldering from his kisses then go cold and stiffen as she felt his hands roam over her feminine mounds or her other womanly parts. She was twenty-two years old and had yet to have her first sexual escapade. It's not like Nikki didn't want it, she did but the voice inside her head warned her she would regret it that it was a mistake that he was not the one for her. The voice in her head wouldn't relent until she did what it said, it was such a cock blocker, leaving her frustrated. The voice was so over powering at times, it gave her a headache. The voice only seemed to have gotten worse since she stopped taking the cancer medication and it took more out of her to make it stop.

Nikki began to hear the voice when she started her menstrual cycle for the first time. In the beginning, it was faint and very weak and rare that it spoke to her, that is what scared the hell out of her the most about the voice. It was not an inner voice, it seemed to have its own thoughts and personality. Over time it grew stronger and louder, especially when she was around Dolph or the other men she dated, men of course that worked for her mother, well it didn't have to worry about Dolph anymore since they broke up. Nikki often wished she could talk to someone about the voice, but the effects of the medication prevented her from going to school and making friends her own age. Instead, she was isolated in the DiBiase mansion and her only companions were the servants, businessmen who came to visit her mother and of course her Aunt Miss Elizabeth. She rarely went outside due to some of the medications she took, too much sun exposure was not good for her. Nikki did try to discuss it with her mother once but was discourage by her reaction. Sherri DiBiase or Sensational Sherri as she was often called, would hear none of it and told her to stop talking crazy. After that Nikki kept it to herself believing that the few servants she considered friends and her aunt would think she was crazy too and would be sent away to a mental institution. Sometimes, Nikki truly did think she was losing her mind but had learned to accept the voice as part of her persona. By accepting it, instead of ignoring the voice she was able to manage it better and over time she had learned to quiet the voice.

After finally getting all the tangles and knots out of her hair, she put it up in an elegant bun on top of her head. Tonight's dinner with _**those dogs, with those mutts**_ , was the icing on the cake of an already shitty week. She could not understand why her mother invited the Ortons to dinner, couldn't she handled her business transaction in her offices? Why did she have to bring them into her father's home? Her mother hated _**Weres**_ as much as she did. It was there kind after all that killed her father and brothers during the Great War. Now she had to sit across the table from them and pretend to be civil toward them. She did not know how she was going to make it through dinner. She had an image of them eating at her father's table like the dogs they were, shoveling their food in their mouths and swallowing it whole. A shiver of disgust ran down her spine at the thought. She had never been around a werewolf before and now she had to play hostess to three of them tonight. Robert Orton and his two sons, should be arriving soon, Nikki thought with a sigh, she just wanted it to be over and done with, so she could go to her room.

 _And wallow in self-pity over that bleached blond pretty boy_ , the voice whispered weakly.

Nikki responded by growling in annoyance, sometimes she really hated the damn voice. By her shear will, she was able to keep the voice in line. She did not need the damn voice to be speaking to her during dinner. She needed to be as charming and flirtatious for her mother's sake and the voice only made it hard to concentrate. She did not want to appear as a head case to her guest.

Sherri made it clear she wanted Nikki to look her best, her mother even picked out a dress for tonight's dinner. Nikki checked her make-up then stood and went to the full length mirror in the corner of her room and smoothed down her dress. It was a beautiful, short, sleeveless, lacey, red, cocktail dress. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places. It had a plunging sweetheart neckline, with her cleavage peeking through the shimmering sheer lace overlay. The dress also exposed most of her back. She wished her mother didn't insist on her wearing this dress, she did not want to look sexy for the Ortons but her mother felt it would make her business transaction go smoother with her as a distraction. She hated that her mother used her in this manner, but her mother insisted that woman had to use whatever charms where at their disposal in a world dominated by men. She did not argue with her mother, because after all she did make their line of wine products better known as "Sensational Sherri" one of the top 10 earners in the wine industry. Her mother's ability to handle men and her dominating personality were Sherri's greatest assets. Unlike other women, her mother did not let the death of her father and brothers consume her, no she persevered wanting a good life for herself and Nikki. So even though, she dredged tonight, she would support her mother anyway she could because Nikki admired and loved her mother for all that she did.

Nikki heard the doorbell signaling their guest had arrived. Nikki slipped on her 4 inch black heels and took one more look at herself in the mirror, then left her room to go greet her guests.

Bobby (Robert) Orton Jr. stood on the porch of the DiBiase home with his youngest, Nathan. The DiBaise home was a 2 story brick home with white trimming, it had a southern influence. It was large with a big white porch that wrapped around the house. Bobby tapped his foot impatiently watching Randy get out of his car and approach them on the porch. "I am glad to see you made it on time.", Bobby Orton said with annoyance to his elder son.

"You're lucky I came at all dad. I would have preferred to have stayed on our land than to be here among humans.", Randy defiantly said to his father.

"One day you will be running The Orton Winery, you should at least start to participate in some of the duties required to keep our business running smoothly, son.", Bobby scolded his oldest. Bobby loved Randy but after what happened with the Kelly girl, he was not the same and it worried him. It had been 3 years and Randy was still alone. He wasn't even currently dating and when he did dated it was here and there. No it was more like he had a booty call to satisfy his urges. Bobby wanted Randy to find a mate and give him and his mother grandchildren but most importantly he wanted his son to be happy, instead of the lonely, bitter man he seemed to be becoming.

"The point is Randy is here and on time, so let's just be glad about that.", said Nathan, the peace maker of the three. "We are in for a treat tonight gentlemen, I hear the DiBiase women are beautiful especially, Nikki the youngest." Nathan said cheerfully as he inserted himself between his father and brother and wrapped an arm around both their shoulders and squeezed them closer to him.

"I don't think Melinda would like it if she knew you are going to be hitting on another woman.", Randy teased his brother.

Nathan released them and playfully gave Randy a hurtful look and brought his hands to his heart, showing how wounded he was by his brother's accusation. Randy couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle at his brother's antics. "You hurt me with your lack of trust. I am married bro not dead, besides there is nothing wrong with looking. Who knows maybe Nikki would be perfect for you, she is after all in the family business.", Nathan winked at his brother, which only soured Randy's mood. "Whatever", Randy muttered. The last thing Randy wanted was to be involved with another human no matter how beautiful she might be.

Bobby Orton Jr. rang the doorbell then turn to his sons. "Enough of that, will you two chuckle heads behave yourselves. Remember we are here to discuss water rights that would benefit both our estates. Randy fix your damn tie, you want them to think you're an _Were_ with no manners."

Before Randy could respond the door open revealing the eldest DiBiase woman. She was beautiful around her early-forties. Her curly, dark brown hair was tied back into French twist with bangs that covered her forehead. She had a round shape face with almond shaped eyes. They were a chocolate brown. Her eyebrows had a round arch and she had a button nose. Her skin was smooth and tan from being in the sun. She wore a lacey black dress that showed off her ample cleavage and her narrow waist, by far her best feature was her long shapely legs.

"Good evening, gentlemen, please come in.", Sherri greeted with her most dazzling of smiles and the sweetest of voices she could muster without throwing up. Sherri had learned early in life to control her emotions, especially her facial features to never let others know what she was thinking. This was definitely going to be a long night, Sherri thought. Once inside Sherri held out her manicure hand for Bobby Orton to shake. "Let me introduce myself-"

"That won't be necessary Mrs. DiBiase, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, after being neighbors all these years.", Bobby Orton said as he brought Sherri's hand to his lips and kissed the top of her hand. Bobby smiled as he saw her shiver from the contact.

What Bobby mistake as pleasure was actually disgust from being touch by _Were_ , nothing was going to stop Sherri from getting her revenge, even if it meant being slobbered on by a dog. He didn't know it yet but Bobby Orton was going to help her get her revenge, so with that thought in mind, she smiled back and continued to charm him. "The feeling is mutual Mr. Orton."

"None of this Mr. Orton stuff, call me Bobby.", he said as he released her hand. Nathan and Randy rolled their eyes, their father was such a flirt especially around beautiful women. If their mother wasn't sick she would have been here to keep him in line. The brothers both cleared their throats at the same time to get their attention.

"And you can call me Sherri." Her eyes then wondered over to the Orton siblings, who cleared their throats obviously bothered by their father's flirtatious nature. Nathan was the same height and built as his father. He had brown, curly, shoulder length hair and nice hazel eyes. He was handsome, but he was nothing compared to his older brother Randy, who reeked of masculinity. His 6'5 frame allowed him to tower over most people and his lean muscular body and broad shoulders were outlined by his dark blue suit and the light blue dress shirt he wore, showing his physical prowess. His hair was brown in an army style hair cut, short on the sides and a little longer on the top. He had the bluest of eyes she had ever seen with a strong roman nose and a slight cleft in his chin finished off with beautifully tanned skin. He was definitely an Alpha, he was perfect for Nikki.

Randy shifted uncomfortably at being scrutinized by Mrs. DiBiase, he could feel her eyes narrowing in on him, like he was a piece of meat. The building tension was interrupted by his father who seemed to be oblivious to Sherri checking out his eldest son, as he introduced them. "This is my youngest Nathan and Randy my oldest.", Bobby said with pride.

Sherri held her hand out to both young men and like their father or unlike their father gave the top of her hand a chasten kiss. "You must be proud to have such handsome, successful men to call your sons.", Sherri said as she looked Randy up and down once again before turning her attention to their father.

"Yes, I am proud of them both.", Bobby beamed with pride.

"I am sorry but I think Nikki is still getting ready.", Sherri said with a slight frown.

"I am here mother.", Nikki said at that the top of the staircase as she started to make her way down to greet their guest. All four pair of eyes looked up to see Nikki descending down the staircase.

Randy couldn't take his eyes off her. She was beautiful. She had warm honey beige skin, which he was itching to touch. Her thick brown hair was up in a bun which showed off her beautiful face. She had nice cheekbones and wide full kissable lips that were decorated with red lipstick, which matched her snuggle, short red dress. Her eyes were chestnut brown and large and shined with life. Nikki's ample chest slightly rose and fell with each step she took. Randy could see her small waist followed by her long shapely legs. He could feel his alpha stir within him, it had been a long time since he had these feelings or felt this kind of attraction. The unrelenting need to possess another as he did for Nikki in that moment.

Nathan thought Nikki was beautiful and turned to tell his older to say so, when he saw Randy's reaction to Nikki. His blue eyes were wide with desire, his mouth slightly open as he gaped at her and his hands clutched and unclutched at his sides. Nathan smiled knowing that his brother was already smitten with Nikki. He teasingly jab his brother in the ribs with his elbow to knock him out of his trance.

Randy blinked a couple of times before he tore his eyes away from Nikki to stare at his brother, who was smirking at him. He gave his younger brother a deadly glare that told him to shut up, which only made his brother smile more.

Nikki could feel all eyes on her especially from the tallest member of the group. He was a giant and he appeared to be all muscles. He looked handsome and perfect in his dark blue suit except that his tie was undone. He was looking at her hungrily, a look she was accustom to receiving from the opposite sex that came to the house to do business with her mother. He was a werewolf, she should be repulsed by his show of lust for her but to her surprise she. felt. excited. She could not tear her eyes away from his, she boldly stared back at him, liking the blue of his eyes. To her disappointment, Randy broke the contact and she reprimanded herself for feeling attracted to a dog. Like her mother, Nikki had learn the art of hiding her true feelings as she greeted her guest graciously. She shook hands with Bobby and then Nathan and when it came time to shake Randy's hand, she felt a tingle from his touch and locked her chestnut brown eyes with his sapphire blues. They stood their starring at each other.

 _"Alpha, Mate"_ , the voice inside her faintly whispered, jolting her out of her spell. Nikki immediately looked away and pulled her hand out of Randy's grasp and took a step back to stand by her mother. Nikki internally screamed at the voice to shut up, all the while keeping a sweet smile on her face for her guest.

"Well, I am glad you could join us Nikki. I was trying to keep our guest entertained while we waited for you.", Sherri said teasingly.

"I am sorry mother, I did not mean to take so long.", Nikki respond.

"That's ok sweetheart take all the time you need especially if this is the end result.", Nathan said flirtatiously. Randy's alpha growled inside him, it did not like his brother flirting with Nikki. He jab his brother in the stomach with his elbow. Nathan grunted and bit his lower lip trying to suppress his laughter at his brother's jealously.

"It appears my daughter was not the only one who needed extra time to get ready.", Sherri said as her eyes fell on Randy's undone tie which hung loosely around his neck.

"Sorry, I am just not good at fixing ties.", Randy quickly coming up with a feeble excuse for his disarray appearance.

"Nikki here is an expert at fixing ties." She then turned to Nikki. "Honey why don't you fix Randy's tie while I show our other two guests to the parlor and make them a cocktail." Sherri said as she led Bobby and Nathan to the other room leaving Nikki and Randy by themselves.

Nikki silently cursed the situation, she could not believe how her mother was throwing her at Randy, but most importantly how his presence was affecting her. She wanted to get this over with, so she closed the distance between them, as she reached for his tie. Randy took a few steps back. He could not believe how his alpha was responding to Nikki. His alpha only a few years ago had rejected Kelly because she was human and yet his alpha was swirling and jumping inside him demanding that Randy possess Nikki, a human. NO, Randy would not do this again, his alpha had offered little resistance with his choice in Kelly but when it came time to mate, his alpha rejected Kelly. It took everything in him to control his alpha, so he could make love to Kelly. If he ever had another mate it would be with a _Were_ not a human.

"Its ok I got it.", he said as he turned around and looked at his image in the decorative mirror that was hanging on the wall behind him. Randy tried to fix his tie but his hands would not cooperate with him. They were shaking and trembling with Nikki's nearness causing him to fumble with his tie.

Nikki stood behind him with her arms crossed over her chest, a little offended he rebuffed her help. She waited impatiently for him to finish. After a few minutes, Nikki walked up behind Randy and tapped him on the shoulder which made him jump a little. Nikki couldn't help smile at how she was affecting him, but quickly suppressed it reminding herself that it was his kind that her father and brothers were no longer alive.

"Look let me just fix it so we can join the others.", Nikki said with annoyance, letting her sweet facade down for a second. Randy was trying to calm his alpha and did not respond, so Nikki tried again. "Come Randy don't you want to join the others. I could make you a drink." Nikki said with her most charming voice not realizing the internal battle Randy was having. She placed her hand on Randy's shoulder again turning him around, so he faced her. She pushed his hands away from his tie and stepped closer into his personal space and started to fix it. Randy offered no resistance his hands at his side as he let Nikki fix his tie.

They stood there silently, only a couple of inches apart not saying a word, Randy stared down at the top of Nikki's head because she refused to look at him. She felt small and frail despite her 5'6 frame that was boosted up to 5'10 with her 4 inch heels. His height, the warmth radiating off his body and the obvious strength was making her pulse quicken and her skin heat up. She doubled her efforts and focused on getting the tie done, so they could join the others and this tension, attraction or whatever it was could end.

As Nikki was making the final adjustments to his tie, Randy smelled it. It was faint but it was definitely coming from Nikki. Before she could step away from him, Randy grabbed her by her upper arms and brought her body flush against his and inhaled the air around her head. Nikki gasped and was too startled by Randy's actions to do or say anything even as one of his arms encircled her waist and brought her even closer to him if that was possible. She felt her body trembled from the contact and her heart raced against her chest as her traitorous body melted against his.

Randy could not believe it. She smelled of lavender like the flowers that grew in his mother's garden and of the earth after rain and of aged grapes like his favorite cabernet sauvignon wine. He could not help himself, her scent was intoxicating but how could this be she was a human and yet scented like a _Were._ He buried his face into the curve of her neck relishing her scent as his nose slid from her shoulder up her neck to her ear lobe then back again. He heard Nikki whimper as his teeth grazed her neck where his claiming bite should go. What surprised him even more was she was responding to him, she tilled her head to the side giving Randy better access. Nikki did not understand what was happening she felt her stomach jumping and swirling at being so close to him. Her body wanting more contact with him. She placed her hands against his chest, trying to push him away. However, her actions only heightened her arousal for Randy as her belief from early was confirmed, he was all muscle.

Nikki's scent reminded Randy of home, of peace, of belonging. Suddenly it registered to Randy that this is what his parents and sibling had experienced and often described when they finally met the person they were meant to be with, their mate.

Before Randy could say or do anything he was being pushed away by an angry Nikki, who had woken up from her stupor and realized with repugnance that she was being felt up by a _Were_. She then slapped him across the face, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to show her outrage. "What the hell to you think your doing?", she said with indignation trying to keep her voice low so the others would not hear. "You think you can have your way with any woman? Well I am not one of your dogs so don't you dare treat me like one of your bitches.", she hissed as she turned to join the others.

Randy stood shocked at what just transpired, he had finally met the woman who was meant to be his mate and she hated him. No what was worse was she was human.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I have been really busy at work and have not been able to really write. However, I didn't want you to think I had given up on this story**.

* * *

Nikki turned from Randy and smoothed her hair and then her dress down, she took a deep breath trying to smooth the tension from her body. Once she felt, she had enough control she turned and went into the parlor to join the others. She could not believe how she had responded to Randy. She needed a drink to calm her nerves. Sure, Randy was handsome. It's not like she had never been around a handsome man before but something was different about Randy. She felt herself being drawn to him and not just sexually but emotionally. It frightened her. It confused her. He was a dog after all, how could she be attracted to such a beast. To make matters worse, her inner voice kept shouting "mate". What the HELL did it mean by mate?

Sherri saw as Nikki walked into the palor, her eyes looked troubled and she seemed to be trying hard to force a sincere smile on her lips but failed miserably. Something must have happened with Randy, she thought. No sooner that she thought it, that Randy walked through the palor entrance. Randy had a bewildered look on his face not to mention a faint hand print, which only further confirmed her suspicion. Sherri could not help but smile as she continued to play the gracious hostess to Bobby and Nathan, whom were oblivious to whatever conflict was between Nikki and Randy.

As the night dragged on, Nikki wished desperately the night would end. She was exhausted from trying to control her inner voice and to appear as if everything were fine. She played the gracious hostess as her mother wanted, engaging her guest in conversation, making them laugh and feel at home. But, IT kept whining and saying "Mate" like some kind of mantra. Her body felt tingly and achy at the same time. The only thing that seemed to satisfy her body or quiet her inner voice was when she was in close proximity to Randy, like an arms length. Of course, she did not want to be anywhere near him but no matter how much distance she tried to put between them. She subconsciously gravitated toward him and she berated herself for having this _ _need._ A need she did not understand. A need she did not want. A need that made her feel like she was the lowest scum of the earth for wanting him. She hated admitting that fact to herself.

She could feel someone's eyes on her and when she looked up, she met his hungry blue eyes. His eyes were dark with lust and she knew it was for her. It made a chill run down her spine to see the raw desire he had for her. Nikki suddenly felt her inner voice purring in delight, happy at Randy's need for her. Nikki tore her eyes away from Randy. What the fuck was wrong with her? Nikki thought. How could she lust for that mutt? But even she had to admit as her eyes wondered back to the tall muscular frame of Randy's body that he was beautiful, handsome. There just didn't seem to be right word to describe him. He was the kind of man any woman would be proud to call their husband. He was so damn gorgeous and sexy. He was also intelligent, she found out from their conversations she was having with his brother and father that Randy had attended Columbia University in New York and had graduated with a business degree. As if sensing her thoughts he made his way across the room to her. However, Nikki was saved from having to interact with him by a servant that came into the room to announce that dinner was ready to be served.

Nikki breathed a sigh of relief, the night was almost over and she soon be able to escape to her room and figure out her troubling thoughts and feelings. As they entered the dinning room Sherri took her place at the head of the table and told Bobby and Nathan to take the seats to the right of her and Nikki and Randy to the left of her. But Nikki was having none of it, She pretended not to have heard her mother as she continued her conversation with Nathan and looped her arm around his and practically dragged him to the left side of the table with her.

Sherri had to suppress a laugh at Nikki's antics. She definitely knew something had happened by the strange way Nikki continued to act and how Randy's hungry eyes followed Nikki's every movement. She couldn't wait to get Nicole to herself to question her. She wanted to get her plans in motion. The sooner the better, she would get Hunter back for all the pain her had caused her.

Nikki thought that sitting across from Randy was a better idea than having him sit beside her but she was wrong. The dinning table that separated them was more than an arm's length and the damn voice started screaming in her head "Mate", wanting to be closer to Randy. She did her best to control it but after 20 minutes Nikki couldn't take it anymore. She put her fork down and put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands and rubbed her fingertips against her temple.

"Nicole what's wrong?", Sherri asked with fake concern.

"I am sorry mother but I am not feeling well. I don't mean to be rude but can I please be excused? I think I need to lay down", Nikki said in a small voice.

"Yes of course honey. I am sorry you're not feeling good. Let me get Elizabeth to help you," Sherri's voice sounded sweet and full of concern, as she looked up at her dinner guests she could see the looks of concern on all their faces but especially Randy's. He looked like he wanted to leap over the table and carry Nikki away to safety. Randy's connection to Nikki was strong and that pleased Sherri to no end.

"No mother I can do it myself", Nikki said weakly, but as she stood up to leave she began to sway and would have fallen had Nathan not grabbed her arm and wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. Randy instantly got to his feet and went to Nikki. Once by her side he growled at his brother to let her go. Nathan instantly complied with a smirk on his face. Randy taking full advantage of the situation put one arm around Nikki's body drawing her closer to him. Her scent doing things to his body that he again had not felt in years, she was awakening something in him that he had thought had died long ago. He then bent down to put his other around the back of her knees and lifted her up. Nikki was about to protest but the voice had finally stopped shouting, it was purring. The damn thing was actually purring again. Nikki was so relieved and drained that she offered little to no protest as Randy carried her from the dinning room and climbed the stairs to her room. Instead, she rested her head against Randy's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. For some reason unknown to her it just felt right to be in his arms.


	5. Chapter 4

**Randy's Point of View**

 _Randy stood shocked at what just transpired, he had finally met the woman who was meant to be his mate and she hated him. No what was worse was she was human._

Human, Randy thought, as he rubbed his face where Nicole had just slapped him. How could he have such strong feels for a human? He was a Were after all, he had never heard of a Were being able to scent a human as a mate. He had loved Kelly but when he took in her scent it did not have the pull of a mate scent. Kelly had never smelled of lavender or of the earth or of aged grapes, they way Nicole's had. Kelly's scent had never lingered with the promise of making him whole, they way Nicole's did or make his inner wolf stir so uncontrollably with desire and the need to possess her. Randy shook his head, he would have to ask his grandfather, Bob Orton Sr., about the validity of a human being able to scent like a Were. Right now, Randy had to control himself and join the others. He took a deep breathe and followed the path Nicole had taken moments ago.

Randy tried to act normal but he couldn't. When entering the parlor his eyes immediately searched for the object of his desire. Nicole had her back to him and his eyes greedily raked in all of her exposed back. The way her shoulder blades peaked out against the warm honey beige skin. His eyes followed the line of her spinal cord from her neck to the middle of her exposed back then it disappeared under her dress but his eyes kept going down to her round curvy ass. Randy licked his lips and clutched his hands tight, thinking how her round globes would feel and fit in his large hands as he squeezed them. His eyes continued downward toward her shapely calves that strained against the unnatural angle her 4 inch heels made her stand. Randy forced himself to look away before the scent of his arousal or the perpendicular position of his member could give away his lustful thoughts.

Throughout the evening, Randy could see Nicole was trying her best to ignore him by engaging his brother and father in conversation as she stood beside her mother as if that would protect her from him. It was obvious to Randy that his father and brother could smell his arousal by the way they kept inserting his name in their conservation with Nicole. His father made it clear that Randy was single and his brother how educated Randy was, they both seemed to want to make a good impress of Randy to Nicole. Nicole would gave him sly glances here and there and as hard as she tried to keep her distance from him, she gravitated toward him. Whenever she realized she was too close to him, she immediately crossed the room to the other side to put distance. This of course made Randy smile because even though she acted disgusted by his desire for her, she did feel something for him.

When Randy finally manage to lock eyes with Nicole and slowly tried to approach her, a damn servant walked into the parlor to announce that dinner was ready.

Nicole looped her arm around his brother's arm, which made Randy feel a twig of jealousy as they walk into the dinning room. What angered Randy even more was Nicole's reaction to Sherri's seating arrangements at the dinner table. Nicole ignored her mother, who had instructed Bob and Nathan to sit to the right of her and Nicole and Randy to the left. Instead, Nicole acted like she did not hear her mother and continued her conversation with Nathan guiding him to the seat next to hers at the dinning table. Nathan looked up at Randy with a smirk on his face, which only made Randy glower at him. It took everything out of Randy not to leap across the table and punch his smug look off his brother's face. But why should Randy be mad at his brother, it was Nicole after all that made it obvious that she preferred his brother instead of him. Even though, Nathan was married, which was being broadcasted by the ring on his finger, but it didn't seem to stop Nicole from flirting with or making conversation with his brother. Randy was seething with jealousy and the scent of his jealously was rolling off his body in volumes.

Sensing and smelling his son's jealously, Bobby Orton nudged Randy in the ribs with his elbow under the table once they were seated so no one could see. "Knock that shit off boy, your coming on too strong and scaring the poor girl", Bobby hissed into his son's ear so only Randy could hear. It made him happy that Randy was showing interest in a woman even though she was human, but he needed Randy to behave himself or he could possibly ruin whatever negations Sensational Sherri and Orton Winery could reach regarding water rights. Randy lowered his gaze from Nicole and looked at his plate. His skin flushing with embarrassment at his father's chastising and his petty reaction to Nicole preferring his younger brother.

Randy did his best not to look at Nicole but concentrate on the food placed in front of him, however, it did not keep him from looking up and staring at Nicole. Or keep his thoughts from wondering what it would be like to possess her, to feel her bare flesh against him. He had to control himself. His internal battle ended 20 minutes later when Nicole put her fork down and announced she was not feeling well. Randy could sense her statement to be true, he could feel her distress, over what he was not sure, but it made his wolf want to protect her.

Nicole stood up from the table and swayed. Nathan caught her before she fell. Randy was immediately on his feet and went around the table. He growled at his younger brother to let her go. When he did, Randy put his arm around Nicole's waist and his other arm went around the back of her knees as he lifted her up into his arms. He could feel and smell her turmoil. He could sense she was about to protest his man handling of her but she relaxed instead and put her arms around his neck. His presences making her feel safe, which made his alpha happy knowing he was giving her comfort. He left the dinning area and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. He so badly wanted to explore these emotions and feelings Nicole was making him experience, but he needed to talk to his grandfather about these feels she was inspiring in him. He did not want to start something with a human not after what he had experienced with Kelly. He didn't think he could survive the devastating loss of another mate, but the hold Nicole had on him made him want to throw caution to the wind and just follow his instinct.

When he finally reached her room, which he knew was her room because of how strong her sent was in the hallway. Randy set her down. They stayed there for a moment looking at each other. Randy could see the softness in her chestnut brown eyes before she shook her head and the fleeting look replaced with anger and confusion. Nicole slapped Randy hard across the face, unlike her slap from early, she held nothing back. She immediately turned around and open the door. He could hear her whisper with anger, "filthy damn mutt." Before she slammed the door in his face. Randy stood for the second time that night stunned by his strong feels for Nicole and her obvious denial of her own for him, not to mention the sting on his cheek. He definitely had to speak with his grandfather.

The rest of the night passed in a daze for Randy. He just kept thinking of Nicole's scent and his body's reaction to it. Finally, the night had ended, he could hear his father and Nathan as they said their goodnights to Mrs. DiBiase. All Randy could do was nod his head in her direction when she said goodnight to him. He was too deep in thought to do much else as he walk to his car. How could this be happening to him again? However, he knew it was different this time, unlike Kelly, he was not only drawn to Nicole by her beauty but by her aura, her scent. A scent that told him she was his omega, his mate. Randy had somehow made it home, he didn't know how long he had been sitting there in his car in the driveway of his family home but he was frustrated and pounded his fist against the steering wheel. Why did she have to be human? Randy thought for the hundredth time as he got out of his car and slammed the door.

As he walked toward his family home, Randy removed his jacket and swung it over his shoulder. When his hand went to his tie, he paused and smiled thinking of Nicole. How she stood in his personal space, fixing his tie. How she stood looking so beautiful before him. How she made his heart race. And then there was her scent, of lavender, of the earth after rain and of aged grapes.

"Snap out of it boy. Calm yourself. I could smell you all the way over here.", came the raspy, weathered voice of his grandfather, Bob Orton Sr. One of the disadvantages to being _Were_ , unlike humans, Werewolves could not hide their emotions or thoughts in their head. Their scent gave them away as his just did. Randy bowed his head in embarrassment as his neck and cheeks turned a bright red. "You've got it bad.", said his grandfather in a teasing tone. "Why don't you come and sit here with me.", said Orton Sr., as he patted the bench next to him. "I am sure you don't want to go in there smelling like that, your mother will no doubt bombard you with questions about the girl that has caused your arousal.", he said with chuckle. "I thought my mother was sick in bed", said Randy as he sat beside his grandfather and laid his jacket beside him. "Yeah, but once she gets a whiff of you, she'll be out of bed and down the stairs in a heart beat."

"Your right", Randy sighed. "So tell me about her boy", his grandfather said as he patted Randy's knee. "I am surprised Nathan and my father didn't fill you in already", Randy said in surprise.

"Ah ah ah, your brother couldn't stop talking about her, but I want to hear it from you."

"Her name is Nicole, but I think I like Nikki better", and Randy went on to tell his grandfather everything about her beauty, her scent, her obvious dislike of him. Bob Sr. could hear as well as smell Randy's happiness, turmoil, arousal and conflict. "She is perfect grandfather, except...except.."

"She is human", his grandfather finished.

"Yes!", Randy said as he stood up and ran a frustrating hand through his short, brown hair. "I don't think I can go through that again grandfather. Being with a human. After the disaster of a marriage with Kelly Kelly. Here I have been waiting and hoping to meet an omega I can claim as my own, instead it is a human that has caused me to have these feelings again. I mean granddad, she even scent as a werewolf. Is that even possible?" Randy said in aggravation as he slumped back down on the bench next to his grandfather looking at him with hope in his eyes. If anyone would know it would have to be his grandfather. He at one point sat on the council of Werewolves to give guidance and counsel to _Weres_ on human matters. Surely, he had to have heard of something like this.

Bob Sr. sat looking at Randy, mauling over his words. Randy was his favorite grandson, he knew he shouldn't have a favorite but Randy reminded him so much of himself when he was his age but Randy was a little more reckless, determined and far more passionate. It hurt Bob when his grandson came home three years ago, broken and defeated by his failed marriage to Kelly Kelly. He had tried to warn him, they all had but he would hear none of it. Now Randy was in the same situation again and Bob didn't think Randy would have the strength to comeback from this if the relationship failed. He scratched his chin and took a long drink of his wine before finally answering his grandson. "Are you sure, you just didn't scent what you wanted to?" Bob Sr. saw the light and hope leave Randy's eyes. "I am sorry son, but I have never heard of a human being able to scent like a _Were._ Never in our history, has their been a record or a story of a human scenting like a _Were_." He said the last part gently for he could smell the disappointment and hurt coming off Randy.

"Granddad, it wasn't my imagination. She smelled like the lavender flowers that grow in my mother's garden, like the earth after rain and of the aged grapes, we use in our cabernet sauvignon. It was fainted, but it was definitely coming from her. And when I ran my nose over her neck, where my mating bite would go she responded to me.", Randy said with sadness in his voice.

"Are you sure she is human, Randy?"

"Yes, her mother is human. Her father and brothers were human too. They were killed by the Helmsley clan during the Great War! Which is why father was not able to get a meeting until now with Mrs. DiBiase." Randy again stood up, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to the railing and looked up at the clear dark sky.

"I am sorry Randy but there is no way, a human can scent like a Were.", his grandfather said remorsefully. He stood up and used his cane to balance himself, once he reached Randy he put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed, giving his sympathy. All the hope of finding a mate left Randy's body. His shoulder slumped forward in defeat and his head hung low to his chest, was he meant to always be alone, he thought.

Then he raised his head again, an idea came to mind and his grandfather could see the look of hope in his grandson's eyes again. "Maybe it will be different this time, since I did scent her. I mean it is not impossible, there are Weres and humans who have married and had pups."

"Yes, Randy", his grandfather said gently, "but your Alpha made it clear to Dr. Lawler that it waits for an omega." Randy suddenly felt exhausted and tired, he just wanted to go to his room and go to sleep and forget about ever meeting Nicole Bella DiBiase.

* * *

 **The Next Morning at the DiBiase Home** :

Sherri and Miss Elizabeth sat at the small table and chairs, Sherri had in her bedroom. Miss Elizabeth poured them tea. The door to Sherri's bedroom was secure and there were no servants present as Miss Elizabeth asked about last night.

"So, how did it go last night?", asked Miss Elizabeth in her soft southern drawl, as she sipped her tea.

"Better than I expected!", replied Sherri gleefully as she popped a pastry into her mouth. "Randy Orton couldn't take his eyes off her. I could see how unnerved Nikki was by his presences and her obvious attraction to him. He is perfect for her. He actually has all the attributes our own husbands had : handsome as hell, a body to die for, smart, determined and man that knows what he wants." Sherri said the last part wistfully as she thought of Teddy.

"Maybe this will workout after all", Miss Elizabeth said hopefully.

"What do you mean?" asked Sherri harshly.

"Well, you will have your revenge but in the end you may have found Nikki's true mate."

"What nonsense are you babbling about", Sherri said impatiently as she waved her hand in the air as if to swat a fly. "Once Hunter finds out he will most likely destroy the Ortons and the Ortons will retaliate. I was told their families have been bitter rivals for centuries. Can you imagine?", giggled Sherri. "When the Orton's find out Nikki's true lineage, all hell will break loose between the Helmsley's and the Orton's. Hunter will feel a great injustice has been done to him and Bobby will be outraged that his heir and ultimate Alpha has been mated to Nikki." Sherri erupted into a fit of laughter as she thought of how her plan was working out perfectly.

Miss Elizabeth raised a hand to her mouth as she gasped in surprise at Sherri's wicked plan. "But they will know the role you played in all of this. Aren't you afraid they will come after you?" Miss Elizabeth said trying to make Sherri see the obvious error in her plans.

"Those two clans have been looking for a reason to fight, I am just giving it to them." Sherri said with an evil smile on her face. "Their hate for each other, will make them forgot about little old me."

"But Sherri, what will happen to Nicole when the Orton's finds out? What about the Charter Laws? This could mean your death... " Miss Elizabeth's plea was brought to an end as Sherri stood up, knocking over the table and shouted "ENOUGH!" as the dishes and pastries crashed to the floor. Sherri's eyes where wild and frightening as Miss Elizabeth stood up quickly knocking her own chair down.

"I will deal with it as it comes. I will ... I will.." Suddenly, Sherri turned pale and the wildness in her eyes was replaced with surprise as she put her hand to her mouth and ran toward her master bathroom. When she reached it, she immediately went to the toilet and evaded all the food and tea she had just finished eating.

"Oh my goodness, Oh MY GOODNESS are you all right?!", Miss Elizabeth asked with concern as she went to Sherri and pulled her hair back as she continued to throw up. Miss Elizabeth rubbed her back to help soothe Sherri. When Sherri was done, she leaned against the wall to catch her breathe. "Your not backing out on me are you?", said Sherri with a bit of hardness returning to her voice and eyes as she stood up on unsteady feet.

"Of course not", Miss Elizabeth said as she also stood with one hand behind her back with her fingers crossed. God help her but she had to think of something to stop Sherri.

Sherri must have believed her because after a while, Sherri nodded her head and they both left the bathroom.

* * *

Nikki slowly woke up from her restless sleep. She had a hard time falling asleep and staying asleep. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Randy and how good it felt to be in his arms. The way he ran his nose and lips up and down her neck, the simple caressed aroused her in ways she could not understand.

" _That is because he is our Alpha_ ", whispered her inner voice.

"SHUT UP!", shouted Nikki as she grabbed her pillow and covered her face with it. She screamed into the pillow letting out her frustration. Her damn inner voice had been bugging her all night putting images of her kissing Randy in her mind and how good it would feel to lay with him. "NO! NO!" Nikki kept repeating in her mind as guilt washed over her. How could she think these things? After what his kind had did to her father and brothers.

As much as Nikki wanted to deny it, she felt drawn to Randy. She wanted to see him, to be near him, to hear his voice, to feel his hands on her. Nikki again grabbed her pillow and yelled "NO" in frustration. But even as she screamed no, her inner voice said " _yes_ "

* * *

It had been two weeks, since Randy had went to the Dibiase home and met Nicole. He tried everything not to think of her. He threw himself into his work, helping out more in the vineyard, hoping the physical labor would diminish his need to see her, to forget her scent. But nothing help, as he laid in bed after another day of hard work, his body was in pain with the need to be near Nicole. At first his body ached with the need, he thought by ignoring it, it would go away but the need only got worse and his Alpha was becoming angrier.

His Alpha demanding, Randy, to go claim their Omega. Randy kept yelling at his Alpha that was impossible because Nicole was human but his Alpha would hear none of it. Randy had had enough and got up from his bed. He look at the clock on his nightstand it read 2:30am. The need was becoming unbearable, he had to see her, he had to see her now. His skin tingled and itched with the need to be near Nicole. In all his 28 years, Randy had never had this strong, unbearable need to claim someone as he did now and he was tired of denying his primal need. His eyes glowed red as he went to his window and jumped out of the two story house and ran to the edge of his families property. There he removed his clothes and changed into his werewolf form. He was a beautiful Were, he was grey like all his family but he had a patch of white fur between his ears, white fur on his underbelly and his two front paws were white. When Randy was in his natural form the irises of his eyes became a dark cobalt blue and his pupils red. Randy stretched his wolf form and then let out a loud howl of pent up frustration. When he was done, he ran in the direction of his omega.

 **I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to get another chapter out in 2 weeks or sooner.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to post the next chapter. I have been super busy with work and family.**

 **Two Weeks later at the DiBiase Home** :

"How much longer are you going to allow this to continue? I don't know how much more Nikki can take.", Miss Elizabeth shouted at Sherri with irritation and concern, as she walked out onto the veranda.

Sherri had her back to Miss Elizabeth as she looked out into the land that had once belong to both her and Teddy not listening to what Miss Elizabeth was saying. Sherri was remembering a time when she sat on this very same veranda with Teddy and their boys between them taking in the same view she did now, discussing with Teddy about how wonderful it would be one day when they were old and grey and their sons ran the business. Her heart ached and it fueled her hate for Hunter even more. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but when she looked at the land that Teddy loved so much, her hate for all _Weres_ doubled over, it made her blind to the pain she was causing others. Even to the one she had raised and loved that laid now in her bed sick, scared and confused as to what was happening to her body. Sherri could not smell it but knew from the howls of their guard dogs that Nikki's impending heat was nearing. She knew she should stop but her desire to make Hunter feel her pain, the pain he had inflected on her had ruled out any collateral damage she would cause. The need to bring Hunter to his knees, to make him ache as she as ache to make him suffer as she has suffer all these years without Teddy or her sons, it out weighed everything and nothing or no one was going to stand in her way. If someone was crazy enough to do so, she would run them over. She need to do this to keep her sanity or what was left of it, because how could the world be so cruel to allow Hunter to have a new family and her still be alone mourning the one she had lost.

Miss Elizabeth stopped mid sentence as she realized Sherri was in her own world and from the look of pain on her face, it was a distant world where Teddy and her sons were still alive. Immediately, Miss Elizabeth's whole demeanor soften toward Sherri. It was hard for her to stay mad at Sherri, because she too lost her family during the Great War, so she understood that unbearable pain of loss. Randy Savage was great husband and father, and their two daughters were her life. Sherri and her would make plans about their kids getting married one day, however, all of that was gone now. She had met James "Warrior" Hellwig, he was a good and patient man and had help her overcome the pain of her loss. She thanked god everyday for sending her James and they had even started a family. Miss Elizabeth could see how the birth of her daughter Clarissa had softened Sherri and a year later with the birth of her son James II, about two years ago. Sherri started to date again and met JBL. Miss Elizabeth was so happy for Sherri. She had hoped that Sherri would find the kind of peace she had with James. For a moment, it looked like Sherri would move past the pain. She seemed to be happy with JBL, but then she ran into Hunter Heart Helmsley. Damn Hunter for ruining everything again.

Miss Elizabeth put her hand on Sherri's arm, Sherri jumped a little and the distant look in her eyes vanished as she looked away from Miss Elizabeth. Sherri's cheeks turned pink at being caught so completely off guard and vulnerable. Sherri immediately yanked her arm away from Miss Elizabeth's grasp and turn back to look at the land. "What?", Sherri asked in a neutral tone.

"Nikki"

"What about Nikki?", Sherri asked as she started to walk the porch that wrapped around the house.

Miss Elizabeth followed trying to stay calm because anger would only elicit Sherri's. "You know what, Sherri? How much longer will you allow Nikki to suffer. She is scared and confused. She doesn't understand what is happening to her body."

Sherri stopped walking and turned to look at Miss Elizabeth. "Don't worry, he will come for her and he will take care of her."

"How can you be so sure? Its has been two weeks and he hasn't made any attempt to contact her. And even if he did, what makes you think Nikki would want anything to do with him. You have taught her to hate his kind."

"You didn't see what I saw that night. Oh he will come for her and when he does I will be ready.", Sherri said with a wicked grin.

"What is that suppose to mean?", asked Miss Elizabeth nervously.

"It means don't worry about it, I have it under control." Sherri said harshly.

Miss Elizabeth tried a different approach. "Sherri, we have raised Nicole as our own, surely that must count for something." She could see Sherri softening. "Right now, our baby is in pain. Can't we at least give her something to help her? Can't we tell her what is happening so she is not so scared?" For a minute, Miss Elizabeth could see Sherri was about to given in but then the anger and hate flared back into her brown eyes and Miss Elizabeth knew there was no changing Sherri's mind.

Sherri suddenly felt light headed and turned around to grab hold of the railing of the porch, using it to support her body weight. Miss Elizabeth saw Sherri turn pale and reach for the railing, she immediately put her arms around Sherri's waist to stop her from falling. "Sherri", Miss Elizabeth shouted with concern. Sherri took deep breaths trying to get her body under control. Miss Elizabeth helped Sherri to a nearby bench. Sherri sat and leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes to stop the dizziness she felt. Miss Elizabeth saw a pitcher of cold lemonade on a table and poured a glass for Sherri and handed it to her.

"Sherri, what is going on? First, you threw up the other day, now this.", Miss Elizabeth demanded.

Sherri drank half the glass of lemonade and set the glass next to her on the bench. "I don't know", hissed Sherri as she stood up feeling much better. "I made an appointment to see the doctor next week, so just back off ", Sherri said as she walked away going into the house. It frightened Sherri, she didn't know what the hell was going on with her body but she had an appointment with the doctor. He would tell her what was wrong and fix it. She pushed the thought out of her mind and focused on the next step of her plan.

* * *

The first week being off the medication took some getting use to for Nikki. Especially, the things that she was now allowed to do, things she had been told most of her young life she could not because of her illness and the medication she took to kept her alive. Things like going outside and taking a stroll around her family's property. In all her years, she had never seen all of her family's property. She had thought the warnings were exaggerations, until one day, she was about 9 years old, she had snuck outside when no one was paying attention. It felt good to be outside to feel the wind in her hair or how it caressed her skin and the warm heat of the sun on her face. However an hour later, Nikki was throwing up and her skin had burned from being outside, that was the first and last time Nikki had ever dared to venture outside again.

Now that Nikki could go outside, she couldn't because she was too sick. She had been miserable for the past couple of weeks. Anything, she ate, she would throw up after a few minutes. Her in ability to keep food down made her weak so she ended up in bed most of the time. This really frustrated Nikki, after so many years of having to avoid the Sun and stay indoors, of not being able to attend public school or make friends. Her only consolation was when her maid, Layla, would help Nikki sit outside on the veranda for an hour, but it was not enough for Nikki. For some strange reason, she had the yearning to run in the open fields of her family's property to run and run until her body could not take it. She itched with the need, especially when she would look out the window and gazed at her family's land. Nikki had never been able to run so freely perhaps that is why she had the erge

She was also having trouble sleeping and when she did finally sleep, her dreams were filled with Randy Orton. The things she would like to do to him and the things she wanted him to do to her. Her mind kept replaying the moment Randy had encircled her in his embrace, how safe, how loved, how right it felt. How his nose caressed her neck, the memory made her body tingle and yearn . Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft knock on the door.

"Come in", Nikki said, as she chided herself for her thoughts.

"How's my beautiful baby girl doing today?", said Sherri as she walked into the room toward the bed.

"Not so good mother.", Nikki replied, giving Sherri a faint smile and held her arms out toward her. Sherri got into the bed with Nikki and put her arms around her. Nikki laid her cheek against her mother's breast. Sherri soothed her by running her fingers through her hair. "Mother how long is this going to continue? I am tired of being sick and my body aching."

"Honey, you have to remember you have been taking medication all your life and its going to take a while for it be completely out of your body. But don't worry honey it will all be over soon.", Sherri said gently, thinking of Randy.

"But is it normal mother to have this burning feeling in my stomach and down here?", Nikki said placing her had over private parts. She lifted herself so she could look up at her mother, her eyes wide with concern.

Sherri's heart tightened a bit, Nikki was weakening her resolve. A flood of guilt washed over Sherri as she looked into the scared brown eyes of the girl she had called and raised as her daughter for the past 22 years. But then she thought of her sons and how she would never look into their eyes again. Sherri kissed Nikki's forehead and placed her cheek back against her chest again. Sherri took a deep breathe, hardening herself and repeating in her mind that this had to be done at all cost.

"Yes Nikki, it is normal and it will be all over soon.", Sherri said tenderly and tighten her arms around Nikki. She knew the fire that Nikki was experiencing was her approaching heat. Soon Sherri thought, she would have her revenge and even though she knew she should feel shame or remorse, she could not help but feel pleased by the events.

* * *

 **Later that night**

Randy had finally made it to the DiBiase home. If he was in his human form it would have taken about 2 hours to cover the 6 miles that separated his home from Nicole, but he wasn't and it only took 30 minutes. 30 long minutes of yearning of wondering what his Omega, no Randy shook his head, his human was doing. He hoped that when he saw her that he would be able to contain himself. What was he thinking, of course, he would. He would not force himself on Nikki. He would have to woo her. Just seeing her and inhaling her scent would satisfy his Alpha for now. If it was possible his body ached even more to be near her, to smell her scent that promised a creation of a family and home. A need that was ingrained in his genetics. All Randy needed right now was just a smell of her scent to calm his Alpha. He would return in the afternoon in his human form to properly start courting her. No one had ever made Randy feel this way and he was not about to let her go without a fight. He could sense her distrust of _Weres_ , he would have to work on that. Randy would slowly wear her down with his charm, his attention and his alpha-ness. He had been told by many women, whether human or _Were_ , how handsome he was and how much they wanted to have a relationship or sex with him. Randy would use this to his advantage and woo Nikki.

It was easy for Randy to gain entrance onto the DiBiase land, he leaped over the wall that surrounded the property and approached the house cautiously. There were a few guards but none seemed to be aware of his presence. In the back of Randy's mind, he had a nagging feeling that he was endanger but his desire to see Nikki, pushed all thoughts aside. Especially, when he picked up her sent, it was sweeter and making his alpha go crazy. Randy was having a hard time containing it, the desire to claim her was intense. Randy kept telling himself he should just leave and return tomorrow, apart of him was afraid he would not be able to control his alpha. However, his desire to see Nikki with his own eyes out weighed everything, so he slowly approached the house in the direction of where he could smell her scent the strongest. He looked up at a window where he saw a feminine silhouette disrobing then reaching out to turn off the light. Randy knew it was Nikki and his blood pumped hard in his veins. "Why did she have to have this effect on him?", he thought. He decided to climb the tree that was just outside her window to get a better look at her. He thought that if he just saw her the itch to claim her would be satisfied for now, until he could start courting her. Randy had climbed the tree and slowly he approached her window. Randy suddenly felt pain in his neck and then in his side, he let out a half hollow of pain as he slipped from the tree branch and went crashing to the ground with a thump. Randy was in his human form now and naked as the day he was born. He reached for his neck and felt an object perturbing from it. Randy realized as his world was swirling around him and going black that this had been a trap and he was stupid to have let his guard down.

Two men approached the lifeless body of Randy Orton, Brent Heart, the one in charge, approached cautiously with a dart gun pointed at his prey. When he was close enough he kicked Randy in his stomach. When Randy made no movement, he was satisfied that they had successfully subdued their the intruder. "Pick him up Jim and lets get him down to the basement."

"Aww come on Brent, he is naked.", Jim complained.

"So what! You have better get him down to the basement and chain him up before he wakes up. Or him being naked will be the least of your problems.", Brent said with annoyance at his cousin.

"Why do I have to do it by myself? Where are you going?", asked Jim.

"I am going to make sure he came by himself you idiot! We need to make sure no one knows he is here, then I will go tell the boss lady. Now go before he wakes up!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, please forgive me for taking so long. I hope there are not to many errors. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Pain is the first thing Randy felt as he aroused from the darkness. Pain in his neck, pain on his side. "Darts! Darts! Its a trap!" Randy thought as his eyes few open and somehow his feet found the ground. He heard the chains before he felt the shackles about his wrist, waist, and ankles. He was chained to a wall and he was naked. Randy looked around the room, it was damp and cold and barren except for the chair in front of him and the bed beside him. "What the HELL!", Randy thought. "Where was he?" Nikki, he was there to see Nikki but they obviously were expecting him. But, why would they imprison him?

He didn't care, he thought as he strained against his shackles he just wanted to get out of here, where ever here was. However, to his surprise he could not break the chains nor could he change into his wolf form. Randy felt himself panic and his heart race. What was going on? Again, Randy struggled against the chains but to no avail. Just then the door to the right of him swung open and a man, about 6'1 with tan skin and wavy black hair walked into the room.

"Knock if off dog." Brett said with amusement as he stood in front of him and wrapped a towel around his waist. "The chains and shackles are laced with wolfsbane. Not enough to kill you but enough to contain you."

"Why are you doing this?", Randy asked with anger trying not to let his fear show because he was completely at this man's mercy.

"Mmmm could it be because I found you lurking on the DiBiase property at about 3 in the morning. Not to mention you were outside Nicole's bedroom window in your wolf form.", Brett said as he crossed his arms, the last sentence said menacingly as all the amusement left his voice and facial features.

Randy lowered his gaze as he cheeks flushed with embarrassment, how was he going to explain that, this man was human after all, not _Were._ He could not understand how another's scent could drive a _Were_ into unbearable need and wanton because the scent not only promise unbridled passion but of fulfilling of their being. Their soul mate that promised eternal love and family. Something greater than themselves , something worth fighting for, even dying for.

Randy was not given a chance to answer as he heard the voice of Sherri DiBiase. "Oh leave him alone Brett. Randy can't help what he feels for my daughter.", she said, as she swept into the room and stood by Brett's side. Her eyes roaming up and down Randy's body. A bit disappointed that Brett was such a damn gentleman and had covered Randy for propriety's sake

Randy wished he could cover more of his nakedness. He had never felt so exposed or at someone's mercy as he did now. He hated the fear that crept over his body as this woman looked him over, his only consolation was she could not smell the panic and fear radiating off his body. Nevertheless, he was an Orton, an Alpha and he refused to show how scared he really felt. If he was to die for his stupidity then he would do so with defiance. Randy raised his head and body to its full height and took a step forward, straining against his chains, only inches from reaching Brett and Sherri. Brett took a few steps back but Sherri stood her ground as Randy loomed over her. "Let me go!", Randy growled as he looked directly at Sherri but to his surprise there was no fear in her eyes. Usually, when he used his alpha voice on humans, they were terrified of him, but Sherri just looked back at him with a hardness he had never seen in any human neither man or woman.

"Save it! Orton.", Sherri said with a cold hard voice as she grabbed Randy by the chin, forcing him to look down directly into her callous brown eyes, showing she meant business. "Your wolfness or whatever the hell you want to call it doesn't work on me!"

Randy pulled away from her grasp, composing himself for a second. "What do you want?", he growled out with insolence.

Sherri smirked at him, at least he was not disappointing. Even in his dire situation, he was not backing down. He was strong, brave and handsome. It made her think about her own sons and the type of men they would have grown up to be. The smile vanished from her lips as they thinned out in rage. Sherri stepped forward and pressed her hand against the wound on Randy's side. He yelped in pain and backed away from her.

"Revenge of course!" Sherri hissed with venom in her voice.

"Revenge." Randy repeated, trying to control his breathing and the sound of pain in his voice. He looked down and saw his wound was bleeding. "What has my family ever done to you?"

"Nothing", Sherri said softly but cryptically. "Everything", she went on as her eyes looked past Randy, as if she were thinking of something else.

"Your making no sense.", Randy growled.

"I don't have to!", Sherri shouted.

"I demand to know why?" Randy said in his alpha voice, if he was going to die he at least wanted to know why.

"YOU are in no position to make demands!", Sherri said between gritted teeth as she pressed against his wound again but this time harder. Randy howled from pain, his back hitting the wall.

In a ragged breath Randy persisted, "I am chained to this fucken wall, I deserve an answer. You think my father won't come looking for me-"

"And he will find nothing," Sherri cut him off, "you did after all seek on to this vineyard, leaving no sign or trace that you were here."

Randy closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, he was truly fucked. He had left his home in the dead of night telling no one and she was right. He had entered her property leaving little to no evidence he was there.

Sherri laughed, a wicked laugh as she saw Randy come to the realization of how bad of a situation he was in. "Your need to see my daughter made you reckless. I was told that an Omega's scent can drive an Alpha crazy, especially one that is nearing their heat and unclaimed."

Randy stood frozen as he stared at Sherri, her words penetrating the thick fog of pain in his brain as realization dawn on him. "Are you saying that Nikki is a _Were_?", Randy said with surprise, his inner alpha doing flips, happy about the news. None of this was making sense, he remembered how disgusted Nikki had been when she realized that he had been scenting her in the parlor. He remembered at first she had melted in his arms as he ran his nose along her neckline and then slapped and pushed him away, insult that a _Were_ and made her feel desire. "Wait! Does she know she is a _Were_?"

"Does it matter?"

"What game are you playing?"

"I told you revenge."

"Against who?"

"A mutual enemy of ours."

Randy growled in frustration, it was like pulling fucken teeth to get answers from her. "Why can't you just tell me what this is all about?"

"I have waited to long for this and I am going to savor every minute of it, besides, I am having too much fun, Randal."

"You are aware that you are breaking several Charter Laws by doing this, having the wolfsbane, imprisoning me, and seeking revenge for past grievances is punishable by death." Randy looked over to Brett and continued his tirade, "And being her accomplice, you will suffer the same punishment."

She grabbed Randy by the chin again. "Do I look like I give a fuck!", her eyes and voice dripping with malice. "And that only applies if you get caught and I have no intention of getting caught." Her eyes soften and were filled with humor as she spoke. She turned suddenly and swept out of the room with Brett right behind her, closing the door.

Randy leaned against the wall, all of the energy leaving his body. He was hungry and tired. His side ached from where the tranquilizer dart had gotten him not to mention Sherri pressing against his wounded. This woman was crazy, her mood swings were off the chart. One minute she acted like a charming hostess the next minute she was angry and bitter. What the hell did he get himself into? And who did she want to get revenge against? And how was he suppose to help her accomplish this? But most importantly, what was Nikki's part in all of this?

* * *

 **3 days later**

For the past 3 days, the heat that flooded her body started to get progressively worse. Today was by far the worse. Nikki laid in the middle of her bed tossing and turning and moaning in pain as another wave of heat rippled through her body. It felt like every organ in her body was on fire. She felt as her heart pulse and each pulse felt like an electric sting in her chest. She could not stop herself as she started to scream in pain. She could feel her kidneys and liver as they converted the impurities in her body to waste, their movements excruciating. The pain got worse as the heat started to filter out of her body through her finger tips, toes, eyes, hair follicles and especially her vaginal area.

Nikki was scared, she could not understand why any of this was happening. This was more than withdrawal symptoms but Nikki could not think of a reason or solution at this point. She was too consumed by the pain. The pain seemed never ending. Even after the heat left her body, the pain remained as cramps ripped through her abdominal.

She felt like her body was craving something. If only she knew what it was so she could satisfy its need, to make matters worse images of Randy flooded her mind. They were of him making mad, frantic love to her. Him pumping in and out of her, of him coming to completion and his seed filling her, cooling her. These images only made her body burn hotter. Her Aunt Miss Elizabeth often came into the room and gave her water. She never seemed to have enough and forget about eating, she couldn't keep anything down. When her mother came to her room, she would rub her body down with wet, cold sponges, it helped but only for a few minutes. However, today nothing seemed to help and it felt like she was dying.

* * *

"Where the hell is your brother?", Bobby Orton Jr. asked Nathan as he slammed his fist on the dinning room table. He was not angry, he was more worried about his eldest son, this was not like him.

"I don't know father." It had been 3 days since anyone had seen or heard from Randy. They had woke up to find his room empty and his phone on his nightstand. No one thought anything was amiss, they had just assumed he went into town to satisfy his needs and would be back but then one of the workers found his clothes on the boarder of their property. Nathan knew Randy had been preoccupied with thoughts of Nikki DiBiase and where they found his clothes was in the direction of her home. This made him wonder if his brother had gone there and if something had happened. No, why would they do anything to him? Mrs. DiBiase seemed to encourage Randy's interest in her daughter. She wanted Randy to sit next to Nikki at dinner and when Nikki was not feeling well, she had allowed Randy to carry Nikki up to her room.

Nathan shook the thoughts from him mind. "I will make inquires in town and find out where he is at."

"And when you find him, you tell the bastard to come home. He is worrying his mother.", Bobby Orton Jr. said angrily as he got up left the room.

"Don't let your father fool you, son." Bob Orton Sr. said as he walked into the dinning room. "He is worried as we all are, this is not like your brother."

"I know grandfather."

"Do you think this has anything to do with that DiBiase girl?"

"I was thinking that but why would they harm him?", Nathan asked disturbingly.

"Who said anything about harming him?", Bob Sr. asked surprisingly.

"Never mind."

"NO! Say what is on your mind, boy!"

"Its just this is not like Randy, grandfather. He wouldn't make mother and father worry like this and he has never been out of communication with us for 72 hours. He would have called to let us know where he is at. I can't help but think somebody is preventing him that he is in trouble." Nathan said as fear filled his body.

"Control yourself Nathan, I can smell the fear coming from your body. You don't want to make your mother and father worry. Go to town and find him and tell the jackass to get home.", his grandfather said in a raspy voice.

"And if I don't find him?", Nathan whispered as he stared at his grandfather.

"Then I think we may have to consider he went after the DiBiase girl."

* * *

3 days of not eating, drinking or sleeping left Randy feeling light headed and weak. He was still chained to the wall, which made it impossible for him to sleep. No one had come to visit him but he could sense the changing of the night and day.

The door to his right opened and in walked Brett with a large water hose. "Its time to clean you up and OH MY GOD! Does it stink in here."

Randy flushed too tired to be angry by his words. He had been chained to the damn wall and had no choice but to urinate and expel his body waste on the floor. Before Randy could protest his mistreatment, Brett had turned on the high pressure water hose and cleared away the body waste. He then started to hose Randy down. Randy yelped from how ice cold the water was, it felt like cold little needles poking into his skin. What infuriated Randy was the maniacal laughter that came from Brett, especially when he aimed the hose at Randy's face, leaving it in that position for a while practically drowning him. Brett was obviously enjoying inflecting pain on him. Brett had better hope that he never gets free because if he does he is a dead man, Randy thought bitterly.

"Well, I think that should do it." Brett said as he dropped the hose and approached Randy, until he stood in front of him. Randy growled a wolf's growl and lunged toward Brett, who took a step back. "Jim", Brett yelled. "Yeah", came a rely. "Bring the wolfsbane. We need to put more on his shackles. We don't need him turning into his wolf form." "Sure thing boss."

Once Brett was done reapplying the wolfsbane to Randy's shackles, he turned to leave the room. He paused at the door and smirked. "I would say your ready.", Brett taunted.

"Ready for what?", Randy asked through gritted teeth. He could feel the wolfsbane from the shackles touch his skin and then seep into his blood stream. Wolfsbane was a poison to Werewolves, it was draining Randy of his strength and making the room spin around him. Randy slumped to the ground or as close as the shackles would allow.

"Why spoil the surprise? You'll find out soon enough.", Brett once again laughed at Randy's expense and then closed the door behind him. Randy muttered under his breathe cursing himself again for his stupidity and swore if he was ever free he would kill the man, maybe rip his head off.

* * *

"You can't seriously think of giving her to Randy in this condition?", Miss Elizabeth said in horror as Nikki cried out in pain. Miss Elizabeth rushed to Nikki's side and tried to embrace her to offer her comfort but Nikki pulled away and continued to cry out. Nikki was to far gone, too consumed by the pain and a craving she did not know how to satisfy.

Sherri rolled her eyes at Miss Elizabeth, "You want her to get better don't you?"

"You know I do, but how is giving her to Randy going to help her?!", Miss Elizabeth yelled in fear and frustration.

Sherri sighed impatiently, "Don't you know anything about werewolves? Nikki is in heat and she needs the seam of her alpha to cool her, so once he mates, knots and claims her. She will be fine."

Miss Elizabeth stood staring at Sherri with her eyes wide open and her mouth agape. "Why would you do this to her? How do you even know Randy is her alpha?"

"I told you at the dinner we had, how she was obviously responding to Randy and he to her. Not to mention, she has been crying out his name. Also, how do you think I got Randy in the basement? He couldn't stay away from her, he came looking for her in his wolf's form." , Sherri said with annoyance. "Now stand aside and let Brett get her."

Miss Elizabeth rushed toward Sherri and grasped both her hand and looked at her with pleading eyes, trying again to make Sherri see reason. "How is giving her to Randy going to help you get your revenge against Hunter? Sherri this is craziness! You don't have to do this! You can still stop this!"

Sherri pulled her hands out of Miss Elizabeth's grasp. "Grrrgghh, enough! Don't you see the Hemsley's and the Orton's have been bitter enemies for centuries. Once Randy claims Nikki there is absolutely nothing Hunter can do to get her back. By Werewolf Law, Nikki will belong to Randy. If Hunter challenges the claim, he will have to face Randy in battle. There is no way Hunter can beat Randy, he is younger, stronger and his alpha will not give up its mate. So either way, Hunter will die slowly from despair or at Randy's hands. I don't really care, the point is it will be the end of Hunter Hearst Hemsley. The plus side of it all, is while they are living their drama, their businesses will suffer, while mine thrives. Also, none will be the wiser that it was I that put these events in motion. Unless..." Sherri said the last word softly as her eyes narrowed on Miss Elizabeth.

"You know I would never betray you, I am just as much guilty in all this as you are. But there are too many factors in all this, things that can go wrong, how can you be so sure your plan will come to fruition. Again you can still stop this!" Miss Elizabeth pleaded one final time.

"BECAUSE THEY ARE DOGS AND THEY WILL DO WHAT IS IN THERE NATURE! Now get out of the way!" Sherri had had enough and shoved Miss Elizabeth out of the way and then turned to Brett. "Get her and lets go."

Miss Elizabeth followed them, hoping she could do something to stop this madness.

* * *

Randy was still hanging from the wall, the shackles digging into his ankles, wrists and waist. He heard the door open and a Sherri say "put her down on the bed and take his chains off."

Seconds later, Randy heard the rattling of keys and his body hit the ground. Randy grunted, he was still groggy from the wolfsbane but the cool floor felt good against his skin and his ankles, wrists and waist were finally relieved of pain. Randy heard the door close, he thought he was alone until he heard a moan and then he smelled it. Lavender, the earth after rain and aged grapes, Randy's eyes popped open. "Nikki", he said softly as he turned his head toward the bed.

Nikki did not understand what was going on, she was to consumed by the pain to fully understand what was happening. Brett had pick her up, perhaps they were going to take her to the hospital. But Miss Elizabeth seemed upset. Nikki wanted to protest specially seeing her mother, push Miss Elizabeth out of the way. However, the more distance between her and her bedroom, the more intense the heat in her body grew and any thoughts of protest faded away. She was carried into a smaller room and placed on a bed. She wanted to ask why they had brought her to this room but the cramping in her stomach and the burning in her vaginal area made her curl into a fetal position, as if that would help. She tried to brace herself for the wave of heat that racked her body, her moans soon turned into screams.

"Nikki", Randy called out. As he crawled toward the bed, he paused as his body expelled the wolfsbane. Once he was done, Randy felt a little better and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Randy was on his knees as he finished crawling toward her and called her name again. Nikki turned her head toward him. He could see her pupils were red, her face flushed, sweat covered her body and he sensed her fear and confusion. Nikki was in the full stages of her heat. He reached out and touched her arm and inhaled her scent, which was a big mistake. Her scent was ten folds stronger and so intoxicating, it made his alpha roar to life. His alpha demanded Randy to climb on top of her and mate, knot and claim her. Randy immediately back away from the bed, his ass hitting the tile floor and he scooted across the room until his back made contact with the wall. Randy closed his eyes using what will he had left to control his alpha, the wolfsbane had weaken him too much and he didn't know if he could contain it. He plead with it that Nikki was innocent, she didn't understand what was happening and was scared. His alpha kept shouting "MY OMEGA, MATE, KNOT, CLAIM! MY OMEGA, MATE, KNOT, CLAIM!"

While Randy was having his internal battle, Nikki felt herself going in and out of consciousness. She was becoming aware she was not the only one in the room. She thought it was a dream that Randy was there with her but she had heard him call her name felt his touch on her arm. She looked in the direction she had heard her name and saw Randy crawling away from her, stopped by one of the four walls. His eyes were closed as he rested against it. Suddenly, the heat in her body lessened and her internal voice came to life and started to yell, "ALPHA, ALPHA HELP ME!" The sound of her internal voice was so loud it hurt her head. She tried to will it to stop but it just kept repeating "ALPHA, ALPHA HELP ME!" Nikki put her hands to the side of her head and started to scream "STOP, STOP!", but it continued to get louder.

Randy heard Nikki yell stop, his alpha becoming alert, ready to defend his distressed omega. He looked around the room to see if they had an intruder, but there was no one but them. It dawned on him that she must be fighting her omega, since his alpha was calling out to it. Randy drew on all the strength he had left and reined in his alpha.

"Nikki", Randy called out to her from where he was, there was no response. "Nicole", Randy said in his alpha voice, a voice that demanded a response.

Suddenly the voice in her head stopped. She heard him call her name. "Randy?", Nikki said with confusion, as she weakly sat up on the bed and stared at him. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here?", she whispered in bewilderment.

"Listen Nicole, we don't have a lot of time. I don't know how much longer I can control my alpha."

"Your what?!"

"My alpha. Nikki you have to given into your omega, into me. It will hurt less if you do."

"My what?! What are you talking about? What will hurt less?"

"Nikki your a Were and your in heat and your scent. OH GOD, your scent is so intoxicating...", Randy said the last part breathlessly.

"I am not a damn dog." Nikki hissed as she braced herself, she could feel another wave of heat and cramps coming on. "Why are you naked?!" Trying to take her mind off the pain, Nikki notice the state Randy was in.

Randy's head was spinning, he knew another wave of heat was coming because her scent was strong and so fucken overpowering. He had never felt anything so strong. It was like he was drunk or high on something. "Nikki, just given into your omega.!"

"My what?!"

Frustrated, Randy growled. "The voice in your head!"

"How do you know about the voice in my head?" Nikki was shocked, she had never told anyone about the voice, only her mother but she doubt her mother would have told Randy.

 _ **"Because he is your alpha",**_ _replied the voice._

"How?!", she demanded to know, directing her question to Randy.

It hurt Randy's inner core to see Nikki in pain but she was fighting her omega. "Because you're like me."

Nikki stared at him in disbelief. His voice no longer sounding human. His pupils had turned red and his hands balled into fists and he pounded them into the ground, leaving cracks on the floor. Nikki fell against the mattress as another wave of heat and cramps racked her body. She felt herself drifting, she no longer was in charge of her body. Her omega was tired being controlled, of being denied its nature. Since the

suppressants were no longer in Nikki's body, the omega was able to pushed Nikki's conscious self to the back of her mind and take control. Nikki's omega rolled off the bed and crawled on all fours toward Randy. Once in front of him, it stood on its knees with her hands behind her back and her head tilled to the left, exposing her neck to her alpha. Nikki was in a position of complete submission, she was beautiful.

Randy could not hold on any longer and let his alpha take control. The room was filled with a loud howl, a howl of joy, a howl of finally finding its omega. Randy crawled on his hands and knees toward Nikki. He inhaled her scent which he was starting to love, he then ran his nose on along her shoulder and neck up to her ear lobe then he ran his tongue along the same path. Nikki moaned in pleasure, her omega happy that they were finally going to be claimed by its alpha.

Randy lowered Nikki to the ground and torn the nightgown off that she was wearing. He hovered over her and growled at seeing how beautiful his omega was. He playfully bit her neck and she whimpered. He could not claim her yet, he had to still mate and knot her. He licked where he bit her on the neck. His tongue started to travel down her toward her breast. He licked and played with one of her nipples while his hand pinched and kneaded the other. He could feel his omega was ready for him to take her but he wanted to explore her body. Nikki's whimpers and moans were music to his ears and he wanted to elicit more. Randy continued to lick, touch, knead every inch of Nikki's body as he traveled down to her vaginal area. Once there he could feel the heat coming of her womanly parts. His poor omega was so hot with want and her scent so sweet. He wondered how she would taste as licked the lips of her vagina. Nikki cried out in pleasure, never had she felt something so delicious. Randy moaned, she tasted better than she smelled. He positioned himself between her legs and spread them open so he could have full access to her pussy. She looked so beautiful to him so vulnerable so willing. He started to lick her again from her anal area slowly cross her vaginal lips to her clit. She screamed out in pleasure once more and her hands instinctively going to Randy's hair. It was short but there was enough for her to grab onto. Randy smiled knowing his alpha was pleasing his omega. He continued to lazily lavish her pussy with his hot wet tongue. Her moans and whimpers were driving him crazy. Nikki was squirming and arching but Randy held her in place. He could tell she was going to cum soon, she after all had been in heat for days and her body was craving relief. As he started to stroke her with his tongue once more, Nikki came with a roar of her own and released Randy's hair. Her roar was music to Randy's ears. He start to lap up all her cum loving the taste of her. Instantly, Nikki knew this is what her body was craving for, the heat was almost gone and the cramps had stopped.

She needed more, she wanted more, she knew this was not all of it and she arched her body against Randy's demanding more. Randy rubbed his body against hers as he made his way to her lips and kissed her passionately. Instinctively, Nikki wrapped her legs around his waist, which made Randy happy because she was ready for him and he could not wait any longer. His penis was erect and hard, as he slid it into her vaginal hole. He could feel a tightness and then it gave way to let him fully enter her. He pleased to know he was her first. For a second, Randy paused loving the feel of her tight walls around his penis, he felt complete. Nikki impatiently dug her nails into his back and Randy started to move. He moved slowly at first but his alpha was so impatient and Nikki was begging for more. His strokes became hard and fast. Soon he was ready to cum and he could feel Nikki was too.

His alpha bared his teeth and Nikki's omega exposed her neck, ready for the claiming bite. Somewhere deep in Randy's mind he hoped Nikki would not regret this and come to hate him for what he was doing. He had not courted or ... His alpha quieted him down not wanting the moment to be ruined. As they both came Randy's knot popped and he was now connected to Nikki. He then sunk his teeth into Nikki's neck. She cried out and fainted from pleasure and pain. When Randy had finally come down from his high, he licked Nikki's neck and spooned her, he was not sure how long it would be before his knot went down. He held Nikki close and inhaled her scent, he drift off into fitful sleep, knowing they were in danger and knowing there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
